Mud flaps are installed behind the wheels of vehicles to prevent the discharge of water, mud, rocks, and other debris from the rear of the vehicle. Mud flaps are often mounted the fender or other portions of the vehicle body; however, for vehicles with open wheels, such as heavy duty trucks and trailers, or large wheel wells, there is often not a suitable body component to which the mud flap can be mounted. For such vehicles, a support is sometimes mounted to the vehicle frame. The support often takes the form of a rod extending laterally from the vehicle frame, with the flap being mounted to the rod.
Known mud flap assemblies have many drawbacks. The mud flaps must be rigid to maintain the mud flap in a preferred position while being able to absorb the impact of road debris. The mud flaps must also be durable to prevent premature failure under demanding operating conditions. It is also desirable that the mud flaps be easily installed and removed. Thus, there is a need for a mud flap assembly that is functional, durable, and easily installed and removed.